Guilty
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: “Porque fue mi culpa que ellos hayan muerto y no me arrepiento” MikuXKaitoXMeiko One-shot


**Titulo:** Guilty

**Summary:** "Porque fue mi culpa que ellos hayan muerto y no me arrepiento" (MikuXKaitoXMeiko) (One-shot)

**Discliminer:**…nada es mío, me lo recuerdan D:

**Notas de la Autora:** No sé porque…pero quise escribir esto xD ah y es trágico y demás

* * *

_Hola, querida Rin. Cuando leas esta carta posiblemente este muerta, no importa, ya lo he estado desde hace mucho…desde que me partieron el corazón._

_Si, como bien sabes estoy en la cárcel (creo que tú pensarías que estaré mejor en el manicomio, y tal vez tengas razón). Y ahora que estoy aquí ¿Qué hare? ¿Arrepentirme? No, solo recordar._

_¿Te acuerdas, Rin? ¿Cuándo tú y yo componíamos canciones juntas? Sí, claro como lo olvidarías, tú ya eres más popular que tu Miku-Onee-chan. Si, éramos todos Vocaloids…_

_Éramos así en este orden: Meiko-Nee, Kaito-Nii, yo, tú y Len, Luka y Gakupo por cierto ¿Cómo están ellos? Escuche que Luka y Gakupo andan casados y Len tiene un romance con Neru. Bueno eso no es lo importante en esta carta._

_Como bien sabrás, yo siempre ame a Kaito, solo que no pude nunca decírselo ¿Por qué? No sé, y como bien sabes, solo lo sabían Meiko-Nee y tú. Y bueno, la verdad, ojala nunca me hubiera enamorado. _

_Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando vi a Kaito-Nii y a Meiko-Nee besándose apasionadamente. Más me destrozo cuando Kaito demostró la fiera que era cuando la empujo a la cama y le empezó a quitar a Meiko salvajemente la ropa. _

_No fui capaz de ver más…me había enterado de la peor manera, deje de hablarles a los dos, no quería saber nada de ellos…solo quería una cosa_

_**Venganza**_

_Quería vengarme de esos dos por partirme el corazón, recuerdo lo inocente que me porte cuando confesaron en aquel concierto frente a los fans. Dándole mis felicitaciones a mí hermana y que pese a amar a Kaito apoyaría su felicidad._

_Sí, me creyó. Claro ¿Cómo se le entraría a la cabeza que ella moriría por mi culpa?_

_Oh si, los meses pasaron, me torturaba día a día ver a ella y a mi Kaito besándose en la mañana, poco después Luka-chan y Gakupo empezaron a ser más que amigos. Y tú empezaste la relación con Ren Haine._

_Si, efectivamente, yo sabía sobre ese romance con esa versión fallida de tu hermano, que duro solo el verano._

_Mi cabeza se torturaba, hasta pensé en iniciar relación con otra persona. Pero mi corazón aun pertenece a Kaito y siempre lo ha sido._

_Cuando llego la noticia de que Meiko-Nee estaba embarazada, era muy difícil que ella haya dejado de beber por el bien del niño, y ella empezó a sospechar de mí. Diciéndole a Kaito que ella había comenzado a desconfiar. Pero Kaito dijo que se había vuelto paranoica y ella lo acepto tal vez si se había vuelto paranoica._

_La barriga de Meiko-Nee crecía cada día más, odiaba a ese bebé, podría ser __**Mí bebe **__ y ya empezaron a discutir los nombres: Meito si era niño, y Kaiko si salía niña._

_También estaban pensando en ponerle un nombre en honor a mí, a ti o a Len, ya que éramos los más cercanos a ellos. Oh que pena con Kaito-Nii y Meiko-Nee, una de sus amados hermanos los iba a traicionar._

_Ya llegaron los ocho meses, ya iba a nacer el bebé. Mi momento perfecto fue ese. Meiko-Nee y Kaito-Nii estaban celebrando (Gracias a Meiko-Nee, Kaito-Nii se tomo un vino) y brindaron por su amor…ellos no sabían que les metí un veneno que los mataría en unas 24 horas al vino._

_Lo malo fue que el bebé rompió bolsa unas… ¿Cuántas? Unas diez y seis horas antes de que el bebé, si efectivamente, llevaron a Meiko-Nee al hospital…Kaito-Nii murió antes. El trabajo de parto tomo unas ¡Ocho horas! Increíble, después, la respiración a Meiko le empezó a fallar. Pobre, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para darle el nombre a la niña. Lo raro es que no haya muerto ¿un truco? O tal vez que esa niña fuera milagro. Eso debe ser…_

_Bueno en fin. El bebé había nacido niña, era preciosa, pero también era torturadora. Tenía un cabello azul perfecto, idéntico a Kaito. Pero también tenía los ojos de la perra de Meiko, la cual antes de morir me dijo que ella sabía que yo le puse el veneno. Pero que no importaba porque me había perdonado…_

_Yo jamás le voy a perdonar que me haya quitado a mi Kaito…oh pero claro, tú y los chicos empezaron a desconfiar de mí. Luka y tú bautizaron a la bebé como Kaiko…a falta de originalidad ¿Cómo se hubiera llamado si el bebé hubiera sido de Kaito y mío? Bueno, el punto es que la niña creció con una voz grandiosa. Pero era muy joven para dejar que fuera Vocaloid. No trate mucho con ella. Pero da igual, me quería mucho ¿será porque les contaste que era una de las hermanas favoritas de sus padres? Bueno, el punto es que no aguantaba ver los malditos ojos marrones de Meiko mirándome a los ojos inocentemente…_

_Le iba a quitar los ojos, quedando ciega, pobre criaturita, hice una poción nociva para los ojos, era de madrugada cuando me iba a librar eternamente de sus preciosos ojos marrones._

_Cuando Gakupo me pillo…Kaiko no se despertó, la moe niña seguía en sus inocentes sueños…posiblemente aun estuviera protegida por sus padres en el cielo, como sea. El punto es que me llevaron al juez…y me declare…_

_**Culpable**_

_**Porque fue mi culpa que ellos hubieran muerto…**_

_**Y no me arrepiento para nada **_

_Y ahora estoy aquí sufriendo en la celda, disfrutando de mi locura y mi soledad_

_En fin…en esta carta se explica todo, cuídate mucho Rin…espero que te enamores muy pronto, suerte con Dell…se que está loco por ti. Dile a Len que espero que le vaya bien con Neru. Lo mismo a Luka…_

_Adiós Rin, te quiero…_

_Atte.:_

_Miku_

Ese mismo día, Kagamine Rin se entero de una noticia buena y una mala: la buena, había salido embarazada de Honne Dell. Además de que la pequeña Kaiko-chan podría acompañarla en una canción con Len. Los tiernos ojitos de su hermana mayor y la inocencia heredada de su hermano mayor le hacían sonreír.

La mala: Su quedísima Onee-sama, Miku Hatsune se había suicidado. Escribiéndose con un cuchillo en los brazos

"_**Gomen, Kaito-Nii…Te amo"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**O**_

_**M**_

_**G**_

¿YO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UN FANFIC TRÁGICO? Omg, nada de ganas de estudiar xD. lo cierto es que amo la pareja KaitoXMeiko y siempre quise ver a una Miku que se volvio loca por los celos, es cierto, prefiero a Meiko que a Miku xD pero no me cae mal Miku, solo me gusta torturarla

**¿reviews? :3**


End file.
